Flipped
by xxCALLxxITxxLOVExx
Summary: Okay so this isn't really another one of those HSM stories... but it's a love story with the same sort of twist :
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy duudes + dudets :D Here is my awesomely new fan-fiction. I wrote the story so far from both the girl and the boy perspective...so if you want to read one and not the other... skip over either Henry or Cassidy. This is from Cassidy's point of view. I recommend you read both, but if you don't want to... I won't object. Please review.. for I'm still deciding whether to keep writing!! xoxo**

Today was the last time I would ever walk into this classroom. Summer starts tomorrow, and there was no way I was going to miss this place. The disgusting gray walls, gum covered desks; all reminded me of how torturous school can be. It reminded me of all the geeks and Goths that saw me every day, that didn't deserve my presence. There was no guarantee I would see any of them over the summer, I didn't want to. Those who deserved to see me over the summer would be invited to go to Paris with me. Both boys and girls, but who to invite…

"Cassidy!" my best friend, Kasey squealed from next to me, "He's staring at you again."

Who? I looked over to where the French hottie, David Deaviour was sitting, but he was never looking at me. Beside him, I could see his "partner in crime" Henry Fritz staring in my direction. I quickly made eye-contact, but then lowered my eyes. Henry was gorgeous of course, and was sweet enough to be David Deaviour's best friend, but he was a silly little beta. I, on the other hand, was an alpha, the queen of the school; I would never crush on a beta.

"Cass…" Kasey whispered, reading my "beta" mind thoughts, "Invite him to Paris."

"Why would I want to do that?" I whispered back harshly, "To give him the wrong idea?"

"No, no, no." Kasey mumbled and put her head in her hands, "Hang with "lower status" boys outside the realm of their lower-status-ness."

"Aka: give him a chance." I mumbled back.

Kasey smiled, I had gotten her message. I turned back to the board where my soon-to-be senior English teacher was writing down our summer assignment; a report, gross. Not bothering to listen, I turned back to my checklist.

Paris Trip

Invites: Kasey Overa, Margret Disantee, Maddie Zupin, David Deaviour, Zachary Sheets, Christopher Flocks, _Henry Fritz_ (?)

Food + Drink: Call (547)843-2579

Clothes: Kasey, Margret, Maddie + Me Shopping 1 o'clock – 4 o'clock tomorrow.

Flights: tickets already bought

To do: Shop + send out invites

I had to send out the invites today, and Henry Fritz evened out the number, so I guess he was in. Ms. Smith adjourned the class and everybody stood up to leave. When I reached the doorway, David and Henry were waiting for us.

"I am so excited for your trip back to my hometown," David greeted me in his cute French accent as he put his arm around me, "The eight of us are going to have so much fun."

"You already got your invite?" I asked him, "I sent out the email like 3 minutes ago!"

He pointed to his blackberry, "I have everything in here. Henry and I are quite excited."

"Awesome," Kasey interrupted, trying to get Henry into the conversation, "it's great you can come."

Henry only nodded. For being so popular and good looking, he definitely wasn't the most social crayon in the box. As I really looked him over for the first time, there were a few features that stood out that I hadn't seen before. David might be the heartthrob, but Henry's dark green eyes just about made me melt. I had never looked into them that deep before, and they were gorgeous. Henry didn't seem to notice that I was staring at him; he was deep in conversation with David. As I started to look away, I noticed something right above his eyes. A beauty mark, and beautiful he was.

I came back to my thoughts as the final bell rang and school was out. A few kids threw their papers up into the air and dashed out of the school as quickly as possible; making me want to dance like the actors in "What Time is It" from High School Musical II. But I refrained, I had more important things to do, I had to get packing, and then I had to get Henry to start being social.

"So we are still going shopping tomorrow at one Cass?" Kasey asked as we got closer to my car.

"Shopping?!" David exclaimed, "Why shop here when you can have the luxury of shopping in France?"

"Because we have to have something to where while we are shopping in Paris," Kasey retorted, "duh."

"Girls," Henry muttered under his breath, which had to be the first word he said all day.

I smiled; at least he had started to participate in the conversation, "Maybe David's right Kasey! We can just wear whatever we have here… and save all of our money for Paris!!"

"Cassidy makes since," he said, rubbing his hands through his spiky blonde hair, "but now we've got to go pack too. Sunday 1 pm?"

I nodded. Not only had Henry participated into the conversation, but he had said my full name. Everybody called me "Cass" these days. I had to focus though; I couldn't fantasize over boys I didn't even know that well. I had other girls to call and boys to invite. I would focus on boys when I found some hot ones in Paris!

**The End: Part 1: Cassidy: REVIEW )**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: This is from Henry's POV... so if you decided not to read from his... SKIP THIS... but i recommend reading :D**

Today was the last time I would enter this classroom. The first day of summer was tomorrow, and I was actually going to miss this room. The white walls and assigned seats showed some uniformity in everybody's busy lives. There was no guarantee I would see anyone over the summer. No guarantee I could see Cassidy. You couldn't call her my girlfriend; you couldn't really define us as friends either, really. Both of those words were too subtle to define our relationship; I liked to call her my soul mate, she just doesn't know it yet.

Henry, stop staring, I thought to myself, she is going to notice eventually that you can't keep your eyes off her. Just as I thought that I looked over as Cassidy again; she was slowly turning her head in my direction to meet my gaze. Just as quickly, she put her eyes down. She turned back to whatever paper she was writing, so I turned my attention back to Ms. Smith, who was telling us about a summer writing assignment. Boring, what was I supposed to write about if I wasn't doing anything this summer?

"Fritz," David whispered, answering my unspoken question, "Look who invited us to Paris for the summer."

Ms. Smith dismissed the class and I walked with David over to the doorway to wait for Cassidy and Kasey. I was able to sight Cassidy through the crowd immediately; the soft pink top she was wearing today really brought out the blue in her eyes. David nudged me, a silent plea for me to focus, as he too spotted the girls.

"I am so excited for your trip back to my hometown," David greeted the girls with a smile and put his arm around Cassidy, purposefully tormenting me, "The eight of us are going to have so much fun."

"You already got your invite?" she asked him, "I sent out the email like 3 minutes ago!"

He pointed to his blackberry and laughed, "I have everything in here. Henry and I are quite excited."

"Awesome," Kasey interrupted, it seemed like she was trying too hard to talk to me, and "it's great you can come."

I nodded, what else was I supposed to say? Cassidy looked over at me suspiciously, so I struck up a conversation with David. I wasn't really paying attention to whatever it was I had decided to talk about, Cassidy was still looking at me. I looked to the ground, played with my collar, anything to keep me busy, and when I looked again her eyes were focused on something else.

David started to say something important again and the "school's out" bell rang. Finally it was summer. It was amazing how in three minutes my summer could change from boring and stupid to amazing and fun filled. Paris was going to be awesome. It was one of the cities of love right? I could win over Cassidy's heart this summer just in time for senior year.

"So we are still going shopping tomorrow at one Cass?" Kasey asked, using the stupid nickname everyone was giving her. The name Cassidy was so much prettier.

"Shopping?!" David exclaimed with a snort, "Why shop here when you can have the luxury of shopping in France?"

"Because we have to have something to where while we are shopping in Paris," Kasey retorted giving him "the look", "duh."

"Girls," I muttered, I couldn't understand why they needed to shop, shop, shop, all the time. It made no since to me whatsoever.

Cassidy smiled, maybe she thought I was funny but then said, "Maybe David's right Kasey! We can just wear whatever we have here… and save all of our money for Paris!!"

"Cassidy makes since," I said, rubbing my hands through my hair, "but now we've got to go pack too. Sunday 1pm?"

She nodded as she got into the car. I had a lot of stuff to get ready for a summer in Paris. Make that, a summer in Paris, with Cassidy Reynolds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 2: Cassidy's Side:**

beep was that my phone? Aurggh, I forced myself to open my eyes. Margaret had called; for what? What time was it anyways? 9:30… WHAT?! Oh, it was Sunday. Weekend Sunday, Summer Sunday, Paris Saturday; which meant I could sleep a few hours longer.

When I awoke again, someone was knocking on my bedroom door. And it was really, really loud.

"I'm awake!" I yelled, "Enter if you dare!"

"Margaret's on the phone!" my mom yelled as a picked up the extension.

"It's me!" Margaret gasped, "I am in a HUGE shopping crisis right now!"

"Darling," I cooed in my failed English accent, "In Paris we shall fill our closets!"

"AHHH!" she screamed, "I still cannot believe we are going! I have so much to do! I'll see you at the airport soon!!" and she hung up in a flash.

I laughed as I put the phone back in its charger and slowly got out of bed. A cool, sweet breeze from the open window rippled my red satin sheets as a stood and stretched. A blue jay soared by the window in song as I located my bunny slippers and hopped into them. I checked myself in the bathroom mirror to make sure my bed head wasn't dreadful. Once I looked decent, I dashed down two flights of stairs; taking the banister.

Out of all the houses on my street, I still believed that mine was the grandest. Yes, I may be a little biased but I don't think anyone else's house is quite as sophisticated as the Reynolds household. The entranceway was my favorite part of the whole house. It even outshone by bedroom; which I kept beautiful and was quite proud of. When you walk inside the door a sweet aroma of lilies greet you by the doorway and Jerry offers to take your coat and shoes. Now that you are barefoot, you step onto the comfy, yet sophisticated, carpet and practically glide into the entrance room. There, you are greeted by Eugene, who insists on giving you a fresh pair of satin slippers to wear around the house. It is after Eugene leaves that you remember where you are, The Reynolds, and decide to look around. To your right, a grand staircase made of the finest redwood trees. A green carpet winds up the staircase, giving the wooden floor and even redder look. Parting your eyes from the stairs, the gold banister stands out along the redwood and ivory is always wrapped around the sides. Family portraits fill the walls and your eyes follow the pictures to the space above you, where you finally notice the grand chandelier. The chandelier is my favorite part of the whole entire house. I stand in the middle of the entranceway staring at the intricate design for hours, just as I am now. If your eyes can ever…

"CASSIDY MILLER REYNOLDS!!" my mom yells from the kitchen, "You DO realize you have a PLANE TO CATCH?!"

My daydream ends, as I remember what awaits, Paris.

I dashed back up my lovely staircase, forgetting the breakfast I went down the stairs for and pull open my closet. Drawers bang, hangers clash and clothes fly across the room as I try to find the perfect outfit for my first day in Paris. I have plenty of shirts that mention Paris or say something cute in French, but those would appear too tourist. I had already packed most of my closet into two different suitcases, but there was one outfit I had overlooked during my packing frenzy, and I knew this was going to be perfect. Opening yet another drawer, I find that pair of sevens jeans I hadn't worn and ages and then relocate the perfect top. Satin and colored baby blue, I had found the oriental v-neck with cut-off sleeves my mother had purchased for me in Venice the year before. I added on a necklace and earrings from Tiffany's, pulled my hair up into a bun, stuffed in two chopsticks just to seal "the look", grabbed my stuff and rushed out the door.

Zachary was the first to greet me as my rental car pulled up in front of the airport.

"Ah madame-mizelle," he cried as he helped me out of the car and kissed my hand, "don't you look elegant this evening!"

Henry came up and bonked Zachary on the head with a suitcase as he helped me with my things. "Zach's trying to practice for a French girl this evening, he's beside himself. He thinks they will all be falling for his "cute looks" and "manly charm." I wished him the best of luck. But I do agree with him, you look dashing."

I laughed, what a funny word, dashing. I turned to give Henry my full attention, but he was already gone; helping Madeline get her suitcases out of the car.

"Maddie!" I cried and we embraced, "Aren't you excited? Paris. All summer! No parents!"

"I cannot believe IM GOING TO PARIS!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, "Thank you thank you!"

We managed to get all of our stuff to the same place, and after teasing Chris about how it appeared he had the most luggage, we made it through security and found our terminal. Rumor had it the plane was going to come early; which meant Paris was going to be early too! The person at the desk quickly explained to us when/how we had to get on the plane and that we would be sitting in rows of two. I hoped I would get David or Kasey, and not someone I was somewhat awkward around like Chris. Everyone started to compare their tickets, but before I could get mine out of my purse, my bladder burst and I had to run screaming to the bathroom.

When I came back, all but the last few rows had boarded. I checked my ticket one last time so I could find my seat on the plane. 16A, 16A I found my seat next to the one the only: Henry Fritz. And it looked like he was trying to hide his smile too hard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 2: Henry's Side:**

What exactly are you supposed to wear to Paris? David's parting words to me had been "dress to impress in Paris." I had no idea how to "dress to impress." I pulled on the closet doors again, still wouldn't open. Hank or Joey, my two little brothers, must have stuffed their stuff in here again. Another tug. One more pull, and everything came crashing down on top of me. I heard giggling from the other room; I guess they really had piled all of their stuff in our shared closet, so it could fall on my head.

"Hank, Joey!" I screamed playfully, "I'm going to KILL YOU!!" and I dashed out of the room.

Once I had successfully hung them by their underwear on their bunk bed, like all good older brothers do, I went back to dig through our closet for something to wear. I am a clothing freak. I buy all the name brand clothes, keep them cleaned, iron, etc. I am a neat freak about it too, so imagine finding my brother's dirty underwear inside my jeans, disgusting. I've told my mom time after time that Joey and Hank should get their own closet, but in our small little condo, we don't have the room.

Digging through my closet to get to the back, where all of my nicer clothes hung, I reached for a polo and a nice pair of khakis. Sophisticated, yet charming, wasn't that the rules of "dressing to impress"? bzzt. My blackberry was ringing for the second time this morning, bzzt. I dashed out of the closet and leaped on top of the nightstand where my phone was lying, almost knocking over the dresser right beside me.

"Hello?" I gasped into the phone.

"Ah, Henry, you're awake, charming." David said, trying to give the best English accent over his French one, "Please tell your mother I shall be at your house in two hours so we can make it on time. Do not fritter about like a young boy, I expect you to be ready." And he hung up. David loved accents, and his English one was bizarre, I had never heard him talk so proper before. I listened to his advice ran across the hall to the kitchen to talk to my mother, and finished getting ready for Paris.

The doorbell rang at 12:33, exactly two hours after he had hung up the phone with me. David looked like the perfect model as always; with his pink lacoste polo, designer jeans and black converses. He drove his father's car, a silver Porsche, and when I came to the door he was tapping his foot up and down while staring at the watch that seemed to have magically disappear from his wrist. I gave him my "are you kidding me" look as I closed the door behind me. But instead of him yelling at me, he embraced me.

"Henry, brother," he exclaimed, "onward."

"Really, David." I retorted, "You don't have to do another accent today."

"Ah," he replied "tis the cleansing of the mind and the healing of the soul." And all I could do is shake my head in wonder. How could all the girls "love" him if they had no idea about his strangeness?

As we pulled up to the airport, 15 minutes later, I couldn't spot Cassidy's father's shiny black car, was she late for her own trip? I pondered the question until my eyes stopped on Zach, helping the beautiful Cassidy out of a different rental car, I dashed to the scene of the crime.

"Ah madame-mizelle," he cried as he helped Cassidy out of the car and kissed her on the hand, I shivered, "don't you look elegant this evening!"

I grabbed one of the bags beside me, ran over to Zach and gave him a blow to his head, "Zach's trying to practice for a French girl this evening," I explained, "he's beside himself. He thinks they will all be falling for his "cute looks" and "manly charm." I wished him the best of luck. But I do agree with him, you look dashing."

She smiled at me, either because I had just complimented her, or maybe it was because I had just used the word "dashing." I needed to tell David to stop using such eloquent words, or someday I might be speaking in a fake British accent too. I turned to go find David, when I saw Maddie arriving. This time, beating Zachary to the punch, I dashed over to her car to help her with her things.

"Thanks Henry," she mumbled, blushing, and then Cassidy charged.

"Maddie!" Cassidy yelled as she tackle-hugged her, "Aren't you excited? Paris. All summer! No parents!"

"I cannot believe IM GOING TO PARIS!!" Maddie yelled back, "Thank you thank you!"

Everyone managed to get situated and through all of the security. Chris seemed to have the most luggage; shockingly more than the girls. Kasey was next in line, she had probably stuffed her whole million-dollar closet into that bag. The little televisions in the airport informed us that the plane was going to come early, which meant Paris would start sooner than we expected, that was a good piece of news. The woman at the front desk, I think her name was Sarah, informed us that we would be sitting in rows of two on the plane. Everyone dug through their bags to check their tickets. David took a quick peek at Cassidy's, was he trying to get on my nerves? He already knew that I was madly in love with her. Before everyone could compare with Cassidy, she shrieked, yelled something about needing to go to the bathroom really, really bad and dashed off.

David turned, ticket in hand and crashed into me. His ticket and mine both went sailing to the floor, right on top of one another. Grabbing his ticket and handing it to me, he stuffed my ticket into his pocket. He nodded, a silent you're welcome and got in line. I stared at my ticket, the key to a five hour plane ride to Paris, sitting next to Cassidy.

I sat down in my seat, 16B, making plenty of room for Cassidy beside me. When she walked down the aisle, I couldn't help but grin. I looked over at David and he shot me a dorky thumbs up. I turned towards the window hiding my laughter as Cassidy sat down beside me, sealing our fate.


End file.
